


His Bite Worse Than His Bark

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drabble, F/M, Fem! Rook, GET ME SPRITE, Hunter/Prey - Freeform, i am so thirty for jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: “Oh, is this a glorified game of hide and seek?”





	His Bite Worse Than His Bark

**Author's Note:**

> I got FC5  
> The Seed Family can take me now

_ Jacob, Jacob seed, he really did have a way about him, didn’t he?  _

 

_ All Rook could remember was his damned blue eyes looking down at her, he was practically undressing her with his eyes as she lied their helpless and barely moving in the cage.  _

 

_ “Wake up,” he said as he threw a cup of cold water in her face.  _

 

_ “What the fuck do you want?” she hissed, feeling her wrists chained to the walls behind her. Of course, she resisted them, tugging and pulling at the iron, feeling like her own wrists might break. _

 

_ “You really think you’ll get out, hm?”  _

 

_ He chuckled deeply, running his hand along Rook’s jaw, grasping her face to hold her still. She avoided looking at him so he didn’t use her eyes as gateways into her body. Oh no, she was too good for that.  _

 

_ “I see potential.”  _

 

_ Oddly, his praise was appreciated. “Yeah… I have a bit of a challenge for you. Wanna hear it?” He almost growled it, getting closer to her ear, his warm breath sticking to her skin and sending shivers down her spine. It was warm pleasant, and almost comforting, like a hungry wolf ready to eat her up. “Alright, what might that be?” she asked, turning her head towards him, feeling his beard tickle her skin.  _

 

_ “I want you to run from me, I want you to hide from me… see what you’ve got in you. Now… if you try to escape? Well, I’ll find you myself and drag you back and I don’t think you’ll like that. WIll you play fair?”  _

 

_ “Have I got a choice in the matter?” she retorted with a smirk.  _

 

_ “No,” he growled into her ear, tilting her head back to make her look at him.  _

 

_ “Fair enough, Jacob. Let me go then.”  _

 

_ He grabbed the key from his jacket and unlocked her chains, watching her shake her wrists, rubbing them to ease the pain.  _

 

_ “I’ll count,” he said, watching her get to her feet.  _

 

_ “Oh, is this a glorified game of hide and seek?” The deputy asked, really wanting to push Jacob back away from her as he stood in her space, he was so menacing.  _

 

_ “Oh, it will be more fun than a simple children’s game like that…” he said with a pause, leaning in to inhale the woman’s scent.  _ __  
  


_ “...so you better start running before the wolf gets hungry.”  _

 

_ Rook took those words too hard and started running.  _

 

_ Jacob started counting.  _

_ He never said how many seconds she had to hide from him.  _

 

**_1_ **

**_2_ **

**_3_ **

**_4_ **

**_5_ **

**_6_ **

 

_ Rook could hear him counting over the loudspeakers, that breathy voice, and low growls, it was enough to make her think he was right behind her.  _

 

_ He counted slowly, pronouncing every letter and sound to the very core.  _

 

_ When he made it to ten, he started to stalk her. Scanning for her.  _

 

_ “I’m coming for you.” he almost giggled, pulling a knife from his side. He ran it along the walls he walked by, leaving scratches and trails of where he’d been just in case she ended up behind him.  _

 

_ Rook was hiding behind a few crates, hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing, she’d run so hard and so fast she was light headed and could barely keep her eyes open.  _

 

_ “Where are you…”  _

 

_ “There’s no way out.”  _

 

_ “Where’s my pet?”  _

 

_ “Come out, come out, wherever you are!”  _

 

_ His taunts made it all the more painful, the way he spaced them out, his breath lacing around each word, he really was enjoying himself. The pounding of his boots, the scratching of his knife along the walls, his taunts, just fuck the whole damned package.  _

 

_ Rook saw him with her own eyes, his eyes were dark and borderline hazy from all this excitement. “You can’t hide forever, I know you’ll come back to me once you understand you can’t survive without the alpha.”  _

 

_ Fuck, he was getting to her.  _

 

_ She crawled away from the boxes and saw her only way of escaping him was a set of stairs, he would hear her for sure.  _

 

_ No  _

_ That would not work.  _

 

_ Jacob’s breathing was deep and hot, he growled when he heard her stir around even though he could not see her.  _

 

_ She darted away, not caring if he saw her or not.  _

 

_ “Don’t think you can get away from me.” He said calmly, tapping his knife along the metal bars he walked by. Jacob knew where she was the whole time, he was just toying with her mind, it caused for more delicious prey. “I can't wait until I find you, pet. God, what I’m going to do to you.”  _

 

_ She wasn’t sure if he was going to kill and torture her or… take her for himself and do whatever he wanted. He was just an interesting case like that.  _

 

_ He really was getting hungry so why prolong the game of the inevitable?  _

 

_ Jacob growled under his breath, taking soft steps to creep up behind the deputy.  _

 

_ He was standing behind her and she didn’t even know it, he fucking loved having that power.  _

 

_ That’s all he ever really wanted.  _

 

_ Was power. He crouched, running his knife along her jacket without her knowing it.  _

 

_ “Found you.”  _

 

_ Rook turned her head around to see Jacob holding his knife up, looking at his own eyes. _

 

_ She backed herself into the boxes giving herself some space to dart from him.  _

 

_ “Don’t even think about it, you’re coming with me.”  _

 

_ He grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her along behind him into the next room.  _

 

_ God knows what his plans where.  _


End file.
